


Through the Pain

by i_ship_diAngelo626



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Depressed Nico di Angelo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Will Solace is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_ship_diAngelo626/pseuds/i_ship_diAngelo626
Summary: This is a solangelo story, set during the war in Blood of Olympus (HoO). There are some themes that may upset readers. Little preview:"Nico, are you okay?!" Their question was the last thing Nico heard before slipping into unconsciousness.





	1. Beginning of it all

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one of my stories (well, stories using Rick Riordan's universe/characters) that I've shared/posted. Very exciting and momentual. Anyways, there are themes such as self-harm and depression that are expressed in the story that may upset readers.  
> Also, I will always say this before my works, if any of you are struggling, don't hesitate to comment or message me!! I have struggled with/am struggling with some of these themes, too, so I'm not completely ignorant. Again pls contact me!!
> 
> Enjoy the story!  
> -mentally troubled (i_ship_diAngelo626)

Nico grunted as he pulled his sword out of the dead centaur's body. Chaos ensued around him as the battle raged on. Man, Nico thought. Centaurs always reminded him of Chiron, the benevolent camp leader. 

All of a sudden, something leaped on Nico as he was lost in thought. The wolf-man snarled, frothing jaws snapping at his face. Nico tried to fend him off, but he was too strong. Claws raked his arm, leaving inflamed, red furrows, and he howled in pain. 

To his immense relief, the wolf-man was struck by an arrow as it yelped and scrambled away. Nico's vision was clouding. He could barely see the figure standing in front of him.

"Nico, are you okay?!" Their panicked question was the last thing Nico heard before he slipped into unconsciousness. 

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○


	2. Am I Waiting to Break?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico meets his doctor, unknowingly starting to develop feelings for who he thinks is annoying at first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I actually didn't mean to post this today. I thought it would take a while for me to get another chapter done but I ended up having a lot of time on my hands. 
> 
> Also, the chapter title is a snippet of a lyric from Shots by Imagine Dragons. I do NOT own their music.
> 
> Self-Harm is mentioned in this chapter and hints at an eating disorder.
> 
> FEEL FREE TO COMMENT OR MESSAGE ME

Nico woke up slowly, wincing at the bright light. Where was he? White walls and unfamiliar medical equipment surrounded him. He looked down, seeing an IV in his arm and his normal outfit replaced with a mint green hospital gown. 

He was in the infirmary. Crap. Nico ripped the IV out sluggishly and dropped it. He hated medicine. People were just wasting their resources on him.

"Hey," said a camper at the door. "Why did you take the IV out? It is-well was-helping you." His startling blue eyes bored into Nico

With butterflies stirring in his stomach, Nico licked his dry lips and croaked, "Who are you? And what about the battle?" His arm was beginning to sting.

The camper, dressed in the Camp Half-Blood "uniform" of orange t-shirt and jeans, swept his blond bangs out of his eyes. "Oh, we won against Gaea. Only thing is that Leo had to sacrifice himself to destroy her. But I'm Will Solace, your doctor."

Nico wearily shook his head, though secretly relieved that the war was over and saddened about Leo's death. "Well, I don't need a doctor, and I need to get back to the battle, so-"

"Nico, you can't leave, sorry," interrupted Will. "That wolf-man cut you up pretty badly." He walked over to Nico's bed. "Speaking of that, I should check your wounds."

Nico backed away as much as he could on the bed. "No, I'm fine," he said even as his arm began to ache more.

Exasperated, Will said, "You're not fine, Nico. Just let me check them."

Nico finally relented and let Will examine his arm. He winced as Will lightly ran his fingers over the angry wounds. 

Will sighed, out of the blue. 

"What is it?"

"Your cuts are infected. Along with a new IV, you're going to need some food and ambrosia. I'll just check you for other wounds real quick." 

 ~~~~"No, that's fi-"

But Will had already seen the pale scars on Nico's other arm. "Nico...?"

He didn't meet Will's eyes. "What?"

Will traced one of the larger scars, chilling his olive skin. "Why are there so many cuts on your arm?" 

"I...jumped out...a window?" Nico's voice was high, giving away the poor lie.

Will raised an eyebrow. "Nico. These were made with a blade. Please tell me why."

Nico scowled. "First of all, it's none of your business."

"I'm your doctor, your health is a serious matter to me." 

"Don't you have more important patients to take care of?"

"Nico! You are important, don't say that." Will took his hand off his arm and walked to the medical equipment. 

Why was Will trying to help him? Nico thought quickly as his eyes flitted to the doorway. "Well, I think I'm going to leave now," he said under his breath as he slid himself off the bed. He made it halfway to the door before his weak legs buckled from exhaustion. 

"Nico!" Will picked up the groaning boy and set him gently on the bed again, despite his protests. "Are you okay?"

Nico waved a hand almost dismissively. "Of course I'm fine, Solace."

Will cursed. "Did you not listen to me?" He grabbed a square of ambrosia off the counter. "Here, eat this," he ordered, giving it to Nico.

Nico visibly blanched. "I'm not hungry."

"Dude," said Will, "you're skin and bones.This ambrosia will help you heal. When's the last time you ate?"

"Um..."

"Exactly my point. Please eat it, I'll be right back." Will left the room.

Nico hurriedly hid the ambrosia under his bed. He felt a little remorse at not doing what the beautif- _Will_  wanted him to do. There was no way he was going to eat, his stomach wouldn't be able to handle it.

Will came back in with a tray of food. "How was the ambrosia?"

"Delicious," Nico lied through his teeth.

"Great." Will smiled and set the tray down. "This food will help you, too, so eat up."

He gulped, staring down at the eggs and bacon on the tray. After Will encouraged him again, he hesitantly put a piece of bacon in his mouth. He swallowed, the bacon feeling like shards of glass as it made its way down his esophagus. "There you go, I ate. Now can I le-"

"You have to eat more, Nick, c'mon." Will's blue eyes pleaded with Nico.

Sighing, Nico ate two more pieces of bacon before covering his mouth. 

"Nico."

"No, please."

Will, confused, started to say something, but Nico turned to the side of the bed and vomited on the ground. Will rubbed his hand on Nico's back in small circles, trying to keep calm. "It's okay, Nico."

After a couple minutes, Nico shakily wiped his mouth. "S-sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Don't be sorry, Nico. I didn't know that you couldn't stomach food right now." Will wrinkled his nose at the smell. "Maybe we should move you to another room for a while."

 


	3. I'm Drowning in the Waters of my Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember to read the tags, guys. If you need to see the trigger warnings (it WILL basically spoil what happens in the chapter, just warning you guys), they will be in the end notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't mean to get sappy but I screamed when I saw that people have already started leaving kudos in the FIRST TWO HOURS. THANK YOU!
> 
> So again, please message me and/or comment. I'm here for you guys!
> 
> (The chapter title is from Nothing Left to Say by Imagine Dragons).
> 
> -mentally troubled (i_ship_diAngelo626)

Will sighed in exhaustion. After Nico had fell asleep in his new room, he'd cleaned up Nico's vomit while thinking about his patient. 

Nico's cuts...they looked self-made. Will hadn't seen his legs, but he figured there were cuts there, too. The next course of action would be to find out why and how Nico was hurting himself. And if he was still doing it.

Will slowly padded into Nico's room. The bed was empty! He immediately looked at the closed door of the bathroom. If he concentrated, he could hear Nico's panicked and heavy breathing. He walked over quickly and attempted to open the door. Locked. "Hey, Nico? Is something wrong? May I come in?"

"Go away!"

"Nico," Will tried again, "please let me in."

"No!" Nico screamed.

Will grimaced and shoved the door open with his shoulder, breaking the lock on impact. That was going to hurt later. But his pain was soon forgotten when he saw what had happened.

Nico was crumpled on the tile floor, a bloody razor gripped tightly in his torn hands. 

"Nico!" Will grabbed him gently, trying to spot where the blood was coming from. His wrists seemed to be the source. They were slashed up pretty bad.

Nico's bloodshot eyes glared at him with rage and sadness. "Stop! Let me go, Solace!" he shouted, pummeling on Will's chest with bloody hands. It was a miracle that he wasn't cut with the razor, Will thought. 

He pressed a pressure point on Nico's bleeding arm which forced him to drop the razor. He carried the struggling boy to his bed and set him down carefully. Nico was too weak to get off the bed, as he tried to sit up but failed. Nico started crying and curled up in a ball.

Will looked up from the bandages he was preparing. "Are you okay?" Well, he  _is_  bleeding and crying. Bad question, Will scolded himself.

Nico didn't respond and kept crying, only looking up when Will walked over to clean his wounds. 

"Nico?" Will said softly. "I'm just going to clean your wrists, okay?"

His sobs grew quieter as he weakly nodded. Will started to wipe the blood off Nico's arms.

"So, um, why did you...hurt yourself?"

"I-I had a nightmare," Nico stuttered.

Will set down the cloth and started wrapping up his wrists. "What was it about?" he asked cautiously. 

"Tartaurus." He winced as Will wrapped a bandage tighter in alarm.

He tied off the end of the bandages and sat down on the edge of the bed. "So you needed to...hurt yourself after the nightmare?"

Nico looked away.

Will lifted Nico's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. "It's okay, Nico. We'll get through this. You just need to get some rest, okay?"

Nico sniffed. "But I'll have nightmares, Solace."

"I'll ask Clovis to help, you just try to sleep."

"O-okay." Nico buried himself in the blankets as Will stood up to leave. 

"Remember, just rest. You need to stay in bed, even all of tomorrow."

"I don't need to stay in bed  _that_  long," Nico said as he poked his head up, scowling. 

"Yes you do, now go to sleep." Will left the room quietly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and review please! Kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Self-Harm, nightmares, and blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Yo...I'm sure you guys have been wondering where I've been. If you have seen or read this story before, you probably also saw these notes:

 

> _I'm sorry, guys. Being on suicide watch is pure torture. They almost took the device I'm writing with away cuz I was using it for self harm 😒. And to top it all off, the s watch is indefinite.._
> 
> _ANYWAYS_
> 
> _I'll update as soon as I can._
> 
> _Thanks, my dudes_
> 
> _5/20/19 Sorry that I wasn't very clear with what I said before, but I'm done with life. So anyways, yeah. See ya guys later, hopefully I won't see you for a long time, live your lives. Thanks morbidbookworm and snana for actually caring. Be happy and be kind, folks. Bye._

To clarify, yes, I attempted suicide for the third time. 

For the past three weeks, I've been in the pysch ward. Today (June 8) I happened to be on my phone for the free time portion of my day, right before I get my daily meds. And thankfully, I received an email notifying me about a new comment on here.

I nearly cried when I read it, as I realized that ppl still cared about my writing. So, as soon as I'm released I'm going to be writing again, on this story and maybe a new one :).

Gotta go, thanks!

\- i_ship_diAngelo626 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be further chapters and works to follow, hoping to get them up in the next week or two.


End file.
